1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray grid structure for an X-ray detector, and an X-ray apparatus including the X-ray grid structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray apparatuses are used as medical imaging apparatuses for obtaining medical images of an object by passing X-rays through the person's body. Such X-ray apparatuses are operated based on X-rays passing through a human body that are absorbed at different rates in different types of tissue. X-ray apparatuses are relatively simple and fast in taking medical images of objects (e.g., patients) as compared with other medical imaging apparatuses such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses and computerized tomography (CT) apparatuses.
When X-rays pass through a human body, some of the X-rays may be absorbed in the human body, and some of the X-rays may scatter in directions different from the direction in which the X-rays are incident on the human body.
Such scattering of rays may lower the quality of X-ray images. To prevent such deterioration of image quality, X-ray grids which selectively transmit X-rays may be used. If an X-ray grid is disposed between a human body and an X-ray detector, the influence of scattering rays may be minimized.
The use of an X-ray grid may be determined according to the part of a human body to be X-rayed. For example, when a person's chest is X-rayed, an X-ray grid may be used because a large number of X-rays is scattered. However, when a relatively thin part of a person such as a hand or foot is X-rayed, an X-ray grid does not need to be used because a smaller number of X-rays is scattered.
Therefore, before taking an X-ray image, an operator may attach or detach an X-ray grid to or from an X-ray detector according to characteristics of an object to be X-rayed.